Warring Nations Period
Warring Nations Period Background The Warring Nations period is the result of two astronomical wars, the decline of superpowers, the return of Alettic, and the arrival of a new generation of players. In the aftermath of the Second Gallian War, the nation Gallia was defeated at the cost of enormous material and personnel casualties for the victors, that of The Roman Empire (TRE) and her allies. The Argos-TRE War resulted in the fracturing of both clans on the server (should be noted they continued to exist, but merely left the server). The nation Arkstal then assumed the position of superpower for a number of weeks, with a population rivaling that of Florence and Government. However, the server climate became a moot point with little interesting affairs, leading to the Arkstal's loss of interest server affairs and leaving a severe power gap. The return of the formerly banned warlord Alettic, who attacked many remaining small nations and towns, saw a drastic change in server policy in which where words and negotiation could have proved effective, saw violence and pillaging be a more viable option, causing some of the older generation of players to leave. To compensate for the quitting old generation, a newer wave of players migrated to the server, leading to new nations such as The Order Of The Phoenix, The Aristocrats, and Nightfort. Some nations, with the power gap left behind by Arkstal, remerged, such as Faygold and the First Fleet. However, no singular nation ruled as a superpower, leading to all the nations being more or less evened out in power. First Bandit Phase The weakness of nations allowed for a sort of anarchy in players, as no superpower existed to keep formerly chaotic elements under control. As such, Skycrew, led by Apboss and Bpixer were able to carry out a number of highly successful raids on a number of nations, leading to the dissolution of many new nations, among them Nightfort. Nightfort's popularity in world affairs, however, led to a growing movement to counter them. The FirstFleet, at the Siege of Dual-Wield, confronted the traitor who had allowed for the bandits to take the city. The bandit attack and destruction of the old nation UnitedRepublicPenance drew in many nations into a coalition to stop the two, cumulating in the warrior Gathereon attacking and defeated Apboss, as well as capturing his town. This crushing defeat crippled the ability of the bandits to keep an advantage over smaller nations. Second Bandit Phase Gathereon's victory over Apboss gave him a critical advantage over other nations, with a growing military, supplies, and his own tactical skill. Initially, Sparta used an excuse that any nation allied with Skycrew would be destroyed for affiliation. It became clear, following an attack on the legendary city of Alvarna, this was not the case and it was becoming clear Gathereon was a successor to chaos. The Battle of Appareil, Gathereon attacked Elements "Empire", provoking the wrath of TRE and the involvement of Faygold. After a series of small skirmishes, Gathereon fled the scene. At the Battle of Redwater, Ableist triumphed over Gathereon's desperate gamble to take the capital of Faygold, crippling Sparta and Gath's own credibility. Faygold forced a surrender from Sparta, bringing an end to Gath's reign. Third Bandit Phase, Liberty vs Jeazy, and Return of Arkstal Gathereon's surrender was short-lived, as he soon resumed a guerrilla warfare with Faygold to retake his old town. This back-and-forth fighting was coupled with the fighting between the nations of Seperatists, led by Diet18 of Liberty, and Chaos, led by MisterCanonzy of Jeazy. Much to their name, the objective of Chaos seems only to be cause rampant destruct to Separatists. The return of Arkstal to global affairs saw a resemblance of control return to the server. At the First Battle of Liberty, Adzy and two others crushed Chaos during an attack on Liberty, sending them packing in a 3v6. Arkstal temporarily subdued Gathereon of Sparta as well for a short time, though this was quickly countered by Gath's claims of abuse and betrayal by Arkstal, and him soon once again resuming his conflict with Faygold. At the Second Battle of Liberty, Arkstal and First Fleet once more came to the aid of Liberty's crippled military, killing one member of Chaos before the others retreated, giving the world another triumphant look at a reemerging Arkstal, though it's position as a superpower remains in shadow. Fourth Bandit Phase In a sideshow affair, the First Fleet attacked NotZelda and his nation after a member of his town assaulted several members of FF, leading to the Battle of the Peaks, where Zelda called upon reinforcements from Gathereon to counter the Imperials. In return, after sustaining minor losses, Pelleaon of First Fleet brought in Arkstalian reinforcements of his own, who quickly subdued the militaries of both Zelda and Gath. However, this defeat proved one to many for Gathereon, who abandoned the server and his town to his lieutenant HydraMagikk, who joined the upcoming nation Corlonia, in turn headed by Gorfton. The War with Chaos v Arkstal continued, but with a sideshow from yet another new player in the game, that of PPbuilders. Unlike Gathereon, who raised a large militia to aid him in his fighting, PP resorted to solo raids and combat, which in itself has proven to be rather effective. While not as widespread in chaos as previous bandits, PP has nevertheless speedily developed a reputation as a capable fighter, terrorizing neighboring towns into submission. End of the Warring Nations Period In the aftermath of the Jeazy-Arkstalian War, the nation of Chaos was obliterated and disbanded, with Jeazy itself collapsing, although it quick reformed into the town Fearless, albeit much less warmongery and silent. While the war itself ending brings this destructive server period to a close, it is important to take in other accounts. Firstly, the returns of Gathereon and APboss, without any previous strength and rather completely demoralized, was a shining symbol that perhaps things on the server would cool down. Next, the Reign Massacre, which saw Dreadmore leaving the server (albeit on unrelated terms), and a small skirmish at Alvarna by s0ux were the final large-scale solo-bandit affairs to occur, after which the next conflict about to be listed began. Finally, the beginning of the Second War of the Clans officially draws this period to a close. While it will no doubt be a large and destructive conflict, it shows that two superpowers are coming together, which will draw in new and old pvpers to choose sides. The loss of need for banditry thus ends this wild phase, and another chapter of Civwars history. Category:Other